


sure touches

by sassymordechais (archiveofwebs)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Public Sex, Things to not do at a donor dinner, peter's large fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/sassymordechais
Summary: Distracted, he jolted when thick fingers tapped against his ass, running along the soft skin like they owned it. The action was completely hidden from view by Elias’s suit jacket and any random onlooker would assume that Peter had his hand on the small of Elias’s back under the coat.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 199





	sure touches

**Author's Note:**

> If you are on twitter, then you know that Peter Big. 
> 
> That's what inspired this fic.

Elias refrained from jerking when he felt fingers trail down his back, coming to rest just so above the waistband of his trousers. They toyed around with the suspender strap closest to them, pulling the elastic away from his back before letting it go. Elias huffed at the annoyance before sitting up straighter when those crafty fingers slipped a few inches down the back of the tight black material of his slacks.

“ _ Peter.” _

Elias got nothing in response, Peter choosing to instead raise the glass of brandy to his lips and take a drink, a smile hidden by the glass and his beard. The blonde refrained from “accidentally” spilling his wine on his unruly husband, instead choosing to tip the glass at some patron of the Institute whose name Elias had forgotten the moment the man said it. Distracted, he jolted when thick fingers tapped against his ass, running along the soft skin like they owned it. The action was completely hidden from view by Elias’s suit jacket and any random onlooker would assume that Peter had his hand on the small of Elias’s back under the coat. 

“ _ Peter, if you so -”  _ Elias clenched his teeth tightly when he felt one finger pressing against him, easily slipping inside him from their quickie in his office just before the banquet. Stabbing a carrot on his plate with his fork, he tried to ignore the stretch, barely containing a whimper when Peter inserted another finger into him. When he spared a glance at Peter, the man wasn’t even looking at him, instead engaged with a woman next to him, the two of them talking about famous sea paintings of all boring things. The Eye avatar huffed and turned to tune into the conversation across from him, trying very much to ignore the fingers inside of him.

_ Peter’s thick and oh so clever fingers.  _

The only reason Elias could take two of those thick digits right now without much preparation was because Peter had fucked him open quite well over his office desk just an hour before. Any other day it would have taken a bit of stretching and time for Elias to take two of Peter’s fingers. 

And when a third one slipped in, Elias breathed heavily through his nose and had to place his hands on the table to try to steady their shaking. The fact that Peter had just decided to keep his hand still so that essentially Elias was warming his fingers was not helping his frame of mind, equally burning with lust and shame at the fact that he was being fingered at the annual Magnus Institute Donor dinner and that Peter had deemed him as nothing but in a way that made him nothing more than a warmer. 

“ _ Oh dear, you are much more than a warmer, you’re my precious boy.”  _ The blonde swiftly turned to face Peter, the man’s face very close to his with a joyous grin on his bearded face. 

“You were speaking quite loudly into my head. I must really have you frazzled if you can’t control yourself, dear.” As Peter tilted his head, the light from the large chandeliers caught on the gold Eye earring that was sitting proudly on Peter’s ear. If Elias looked down at his feet, he was sure that there would be a small pool of Fog. 

“It’s very uncanny that you Beholders can do that. Telepathy that is.” Peter took another drink as a fourth finger tapped against Elias’s stretched hole.

“It’s not  _ telepathy.  _ Stop saying that it is. It’s just accidentally dropping what I’m thinking into your mind and it’s only - Peter…!” Elias clenched both of his hands on his thighs, barely containing the trembling of his body. 

“You’re doing so good. I’m  _ very  _ impressed.”

“Peter, now is not the time!” Elias hissed at him, the Eyes on the wall taking stock of those around the room. He was worried that someone might have caught them but miraculously, they were all looking away.

“Oh, don’t worry about them.” Or not. “I could bend you over the table and finger you until you were sobbing my name and they would never notice.” 

“What have you-oh!” For the first time that night, Peter’s fingers moved inside of him, one gently swiping at that spot that had his eyes glazing over and body swaying forward. He was lost in a sea of pleasure before a disembodied laugh from one of the patron’s in the room brought him back to the present.

“Peter Lukas if you don’t stop this-”

“You don’t need their money, you only need mine. I don’t understand why you insist on having these things. Now just shush, enjoy your meal and awful conversations, and let me have my fun.”

“Lukas!” The initial rage in the word simmered into a moan as Peter crooked his fingers.

“Be good, Elias.”

**Author's Note:**

> The alternative title of this is Things Not To Do At The Annual Magnus Institute Donor Dinner. 
> 
> There's not enough talk about Peter's large fingers and I am determined to fix that! 
> 
> I'm chillin' over at [@sassymordechais](https://twitter.com/sassymordechais)!


End file.
